Deserving
by nanamisakurachan
Summary: SasuSaku Uchiha Sasuke comes home from a tiring mission and is asked to pacify his wife, Haruno Sakura's, cravings. Denying her request, she goes herself, at eight and a half months pregnant. She's a strong woman, so why does he have such a bad feeling? OneShot


A/n: Honestly, 'Dilemmas' is annoying me, so I shall write a OneShot to keep myself, and you all, entertained. As always, I have an unhealthy obsession with a pregnant Sakura…. Yup. Just read.

-x-x-x-

It was late that night, he had just gotten back from a particularly annoying mission and he was _tired. _Obviously, when tired, one does not have a high tolerance level for anything or anyone, and apparently for one Uchiha Sasuke, his wife, Uchiha Sakura, was no exception.

"Welcome home, I missed you." Were the first words he heard when he entered the house, his pink-haired wife on the bed, lying on her side.

He grunted.

Emerald orbs scanned his form for any injuries, "How was it?" She asked, pushing her, rather pregnant, body into a sitting position slowly.

"Annoying." He replied, dropping his pack and weapons on the floor uncaringly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, noting her husband's one-word replies.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned.

He growled, "Sakura, I really don't feel like doing anything, go to sleep."

After marrying her, the Uchiha gradually became less and less cold towards the world; he opened up, even saying 'I love you' in public, as uncharacteristic as it sounds. However, there are times where the warm Uchiha just goes into hiding.

Trying to talk to him in that state is utterly useless.

Sakura sighed, she has been waiting for him to get back so she can ask him to fetch her chocolate, her current craving, but seeing his state, she won't be getting chocolate from him anytime soon. Before leaving for his mission, her husband mentioned it being relatively easy.

Apparently not, seeing as he isn't speaking.

"Do you think you have enough energy to go across the street and buy me a chocolate bar or two?" She questioned meekly, not expecting a positive answer.

Instead, she received no answer at all.

_Well, I guess you two and mommy are going to get our own chocolate while daddy calms down and relax. _Sakura thought, stroking her baby bump.

"I guess I'm going to go buy chocolate from the market, do you want anything?" Sakura asked aloud, not wanting to just leave without letting her husband know.

No reply.

"Alright, see you in a hour or two." She explained, groaning as she got out of bed. At eight and a half months, walking is its own hurdle; her feet were swollen beyond recognition, her back ached like a female dog, and waddling is just downright embarrassing as the proud and talented ninja she was; it was definitely going to take a good hour or so to get downstairs and across the street to buy a mere bar of chocolate.

She's been asking Sasuke to do everything for her, so the past two days he's been gone were hard, but seeing how annoyed he was at the moment, he would probably kill her before appeasing her cravings.

_I'm letting you off the hook this time, but next time, no matter how tired you are, I am not waddling out to pacify my own craving, that's your job Uchiha. _She thought half-heartedly.

Her heavy footsteps resounded in the quiet apartment, an occasional whimper escaping her lips.

_Note to self: Don't get pregnant again. When Sasuke decides to do the horizontal tango, demand a vasectomy…or a condom. _

-x-x-x-

Sasuke groaned as the warm water hit his back, loosening the knots formed during the brief, yet insanely annoying, mission.

He felt guilty for letting his pregnant wife go out to buy chocolate at this hour, especially in her state, but he honestly did not feel like staying away from his bed any longer than necessary. Besides, Sakura is a strong woman, he didn't marry her for nothing; _she can take care of herself. _He thought, trying his best to ignore the bad feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Turning the water off, he grabbed a towel and began drying himself while walking into the bedroom. The room was noticeable messier than before he left, it seems as if the more the pregnancy progressed, the lazier his wife becomes. He didn't blame her though, carrying a child is hard work, Tsunade has made sure she let him know, and his wife was carrying_ twins _no less; that's double _everything_; cravings, mood swings, morning sickness, _everything. _

He threw on a clean pair of pants and ungracefully flopped onto bed, falling asleep before his head made contact on the pillow. Unfortunately, a mere hour later, he was awakened by a panicking Naruto.

"Dobe, what the fu-" His question was cut off, by the said blonde.

"Sakura is in the hospital!" He cried.

-x-x-x-

Four hours, seventeen minutes, and thirty-six seconds.

Four hours, seventeen minutes, and hirty-seven seconds.

Four hours…

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" The Uchiha growled, his wife, his very _pregnant _wife, is in the emergency ward and not a single soul has exited to tell him she's, _they, _are fine.

Sometime during the four hours, eighteen minutes, and ten seconds, Naruto managed to give a somewhat decent explanation on how and when his wife was found. However, with the gaps and spluttering from the blond, it was an abstruse explanation at best.

Apparently, Sakura was crossing the street when a small stand spun out of control. Being so heavily pregnant the Uchiha matriarch was unable to dodge the kiosk. Said stand rammed her side and sent her into a gasping heap on the floor, a pool of blood beginning to form on the group around her.

Naruto, who was heading home from a late-night ramen run, found her surrounded by panicking civilians.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke was filled to the brim with compunction. No matter how exhausted he was from a two day mission, who was he to let his _pregnant _wife go out to appease her cravings in the middle of the night?

After all that Sakura has taken for him, the years of waiting, dealing with his cantankerous mood swings… He was suppose to treat her like a queen, coddle her, and make her happy.

And he can't even do that.

He's been gone for two days, it might not be much in the grand scheme of things, but for a pregnant woman, two days on your own is a long time.

"_Shit."_ He groaned, angrily pushing his hands through his raven hair. The room was a mess when he got home; Sakura, who typically waited for him in the living room, was laying on the bed when he arrived; at ANBU level, her pain-tolerance was through the roof, yet she _whimpered _when she walked. He should have processed the clues the moment they were made known, not after four hours and twenty-something minutes in the hospital waiting room.

The love of his life is hurt, his _babies _are hurt, and it's his entire fault.

-x-x-x-

"Mr. Uchiha?" The low voice of a hospital staff questioned.

Said man jumped out of his seat, before he could ask anything, he processed the look on the doctor's face.

Disappointment.

His heart broke into miniscule pieces and _sank. _

"The kiosk hit a vital organ and your wife was losing a lot of blood. She was conscious enough to order us to save the children before worrying about her. In the process of delivering the twins through caesarean," he paused.

Each miniscule piece split in half and sank _deeper. _

"I'm sorry."

A heavy silence permeated the air, the doctor, head hung low, quietly walked away, knowing a proud man like Uchiha Sasuke, did not want any strangers witnessing him breaking.

Naruto took a step toward his best friend, tears already forming marks on his overly bright, orange shirt.

"I'm sorry." He croaked, blue eyes resembling a sea of sadness.

What seems like an infinity later, the broken man replied somberly.

"_I'm sorry too."_ Sorry for the years of passive-aggressive remarks, for the says he spent training than with his beautiful and understanding wife, for every annoyed grunt when executing a "daddy task," for ignoring her when she tried to speak to him, for that time he opted to go on a mission than the doctor's appointment to find out the sex of his, _their, _babies, for…

For _everything. _

Sakura has always been thoughtful (and loving and considerate and supportive and caring…). She didn't fail to ask nicely when her cravings took over, didn't fail to not complain when pregnancy took a turn for the worst, didn't fail to be considerate when she knew he was tired, even if her feet were so swollen that shifting in bed caused pain.

He didn't deserve her.

Not a single inch of her.

But he got her. Got her and two wonderful angels, a little prince and a little princess who has her eyes and his hair.

However in the process of having her, he lost her as well.

_Rest in Peace, Uchiha Sakura. _

-x-x-x-

A/N- I really don't know what to say other than the fact that, I haven't given up on 'Dilemmas,' but it's losing its spark quick. I'll get to it when I can, but that _when _is tentative.

Please Review and Favorite.


End file.
